


Feel The Thunder

by astronat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Choi San-centric, Choreographer!Jung Wooyoung, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fear, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Model!Choi San, Short One Shot, Shy Jung Wooyoung, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronat/pseuds/astronat
Summary: In which the one thing San isn't afraid of is the one thing Wooyoung is afraid of, and much fluff ensues.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Feel The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a thunderstorm tonight where I lived, and I was watching it out my window and suddenly very much wanted a cute, domestic, Woosan oneshot of watching a thunderstorm, and this is what happened. Enjoy!

San had always loved thunderstorms. Most people would probably assume the opposite, since he was generally a scaredy-cat, but it was true. To him, thunderstorms were huge, and awe-inspiring, and made him feel small and insignificant in the best possible way.

Like, it made him feel like the little things he was insecure or embarassed about didn’t matter, in the long run. Like here was this huge, uncontrollable, thing knocking down trees and burning through fields, so what did it matter if last week he had said “You, too” when the waiter had said “Enjoy your meal”? 

Plus, obviously, he just thought they were cool to look at.

So when he heard on one rainy afternoon that there would be a thunderstorm that night, he went to his and Wooyoung’s bedroom in their apartment and began moving blankets and pillows over next to the window in their living room, which was big enough and high enough up that he could see most of Seoul’s skyline.

He had moved in with Wooyoung not too long ago, almost two months. It had kind of been a no-brainer once his lease on his old place ran out; they’d been dating for almost three years, and all their other couple friends had moved in after a year, max. 

They hadn’t minded having two spaces though. San’s was closer to their favorite restaurant, and Wooyoung’s was closer to San’s work, so each was convenient in their own way, and by the end of San’s lease, they’d gotten into a pattern of staying at his apartment on the weekend and Wooyoung’s during the week.

San set up shop in the living room and curled up with his phone to scroll through social media until he could hear thunder.

You know, thinking back, San couldn’t remember ever watching a thunderstorm with Wooyoung. They had been dating for so long, but when he really thought about it, they’d never actually both been home when a storm was going on. Weird.

He debated going and asking Wooyoung to join him, but he was currently in their office-turned-dance-studio working on choreography for KQ’s latest boy group. Such were the struggles of having a world-renowned choreographer for a boyfriend.

So he settled back in, scrolling through insta until he saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye. He snapped his head up to the window, not wanting to miss anything.

One-one thousand… Two-one thousand… Three-one thousand… Fo - 

_ Boom. _

“Woah…” San whispered. 

At the same time, he thought he heard something from the direction of Wooyoung’s studio. He turned back, thinking maybe Wooyoung had come out to see the storm, but no one was there, so he returned to gazing out the window, waiting patiently until…

_ There! _

A bright flash lit up Seoul’s skyline, this one even brighter than before. 

One-one thousand… Two-one thousa - 

_ BOOM! _

San gaped as he felt the building shake from the sound. “Daeba -” But there it was again, louder this time. Clearly a whimper coming from Wooyoung’s studio. 

San jumped up, immediately running through worst-case scenarios as he raced to the studio.  _ What if he fell, what if he’s hurt, what if he hit his head, what if he broke a bone, what if -  _

He yanked the door open and immediately spotted Wooyoung, curled in the corner with his eyes shut tight.

“Wooyoung,” San skidded to his knees next to him and began carefully running his hands over Wooyoung, checking for injuries. “Where does it hurt, baby, tell me what happened, what can I do, Woo.” 

Wooyoung shook his head stiffly, grabbing one of San’s hands to stop it’s gentle search. “It’s not that,” he said, voice hoarse. “I’m not hurt, I just -” 

_ Boom. _

Wooyoung stiffened even more, clenching his jaw and scrunching his eyes ever tighter as San came to a realization.

“Oh, sweetheart…” he said softly. Wooyoung turned away, apparently embarrassed, but San just pulled him into his lap in one smooth motion, threading a hand through his hair and nestling his head in between his neck and shoulder. “It’s okay, Woo, I’m here.”

“I’m sorry, “ Wooyoung mumbled, even as he curled his fists into the hem of San’s shirt and pressed his face further into San’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Woo,” San said again, softly running his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. “This is what boyfriends are for, right?”

“It’s stupid though…” Wooyoung mumbled, and San laughed a little.

“More stupid than when I cried because I thought a bee was chasing me but it was really a fly?”

San felt Wooyoung giggle, and he thought it might’ve been the greatest victory of his life.

“I guess not…”

“That’s right,” San said firmly. “You gotta remember, Woo, for every irrational fear you’ve got, I’ve got ten. So whenever  _ you _ need  _ me _ to be the brave one for once? I’m so on it. I’ll be the bravest. I’ll be the best knight in shining armor ever. I’ll go punch that thunderstorm in the face right now.” Wooyoung giggled more, and San made as if to stand, but Wooyoung held fast.

“Nah, you don’t need to fight the thunderstorm.”

“No? You don’t want me to challenge it to a duel? See if I’m faster than lightning?”

Wooyoung full-on chuckled, and San’s heart swelled.

“No, you just gotta stay right here.” Wooyoung tensed a little, which San recognised as Wooyoung preparing himself to say something cringey. “You make me feel safe…”

San froze a little, feeling Wooyoung’s face heat up on his neck. He didn’t think Wooyoung had ever said that before. Usually it was  _ him _ saying that, after Wooyoung captured a spider for him and brought it outside, or after Wooyoung cuddled him when one of his photoshoots didn’t go well, or after they got mean comments on the street for holding hands, and Wooyoung barely restrained himself from going after the dude and instead threw his arm around San’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

San pushed his face into Wooyoung’s hair, suddenly near tears.

“Good,” he whispered. “‘Cause I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

He felt, rather than saw, Wooyoung’s smile against his shoulder.

After that night, San’s days of building pillow forts by the window to watch the lightning were no more. 

Not that he really minded. Cuddles were definitely a fair exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you liked it, please leave a kudos/comment if you think I deserve it, helps to keep me motivated! Or I guess also leave a comment if you don't think I deserve it to let me know why lol. Also, come yell at me on  twitter !
> 
> Have a great day!💜


End file.
